Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] Digimon and Yugioh crosscover! The DD are moving to Domino City were they meet Yugi and the gang. New friends, Old enemies, and danger lucking around every corner. what going to happen? please R&R chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1 What we're moving!

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
I know I know the title sink but it the best I could do it may change I don't know. This is a digimon and yu gi oh crossover.  
  
Also I need help! Who know were Yu gi oh takes places English or Japanese it doesn't matter to me!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday Afternoon  
  
"I'm home," yelled a girl of fourteen years old. Cheryl walked into the apartment building. It had been two years since the digidestineds had returned home after the defeat of the dark master.  
  
There were boxes everywhere. Some half filled, some in piles.  
  
"Uh dad," said Cheryl as she made her way around the boxes covering the apartment's floor.  
  
"Yes," asked her father.  
  
"What going on," asked Cheryl.  
  
"We're moving," said Matt her older twin brother.  
  
Yes the same Yamato "Matt" Ishida was her older twin brother by a few minutes. Two years during the defeat of the dark master the digidestined had meet Cheryl during their journey. They soon found out that Cheryl was one of the digital world 24/7 guardian and Matt's twin sister. They also found out that Cheryl has well "power" part of it is magic from her messed up blood line and the other part from being part digital (don't asked how it happen please and Yes Kaira that includes you too.) Cheryl is the digidestined of peace. Her partner, well she does have on considering she can take care of herself, but she does have team of guardians that protect her as well as help her. As for her past let's just say it not all of it wasn't happy go lucky. Cheryl was now living with her father and brother. Hey living in the digital world isn't every girl's choice you know even though she has been to the real world a few times before.  
  
"What," yelled Cheryl.  
  
"All of us are moving. T.K., Tai and Kari, Izzy and Sora," said Matt with his hands over his ears.  
  
Cheryl took a deep breath. "Were are we moving to then," she asked.  
  
"uh, I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Izzy tomorrow," said Mr. Ishida.  
  
Cheryl sighed, "Ok when are we moving?"  
  
"Tomorrow. We been planing this for a while but because you were away all this time we couldn't tell you. So you need to pack your things," said Matt.  
  
Cheryl sighed again and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a whole bunch of boxes had appear and dropped out of no where. "I am packed." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night  
  
Cheryl looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night, the sun had set and the stars were coming out one by one. *I hope I'll fit in,* she thought, *maybe I'll see Yugi again. I still love him like a little brother. I hope those bullies had stop picking on him and he made some new friends hopefully. I wonder if he finish that puzzle that his grandfather gave him.*  
  
Cheryl chuckled. *It has been three years since I've seen him. I wonder what he doing now.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yugi lied down on his bed, thinking. They had just beaten Pegasus about four months ago or so.  
  
"Something wrong aibou," asked Yami coming out of his soul room.  
  
"Its nothing," said Yugi.  
  
Two weeks ago Yugi told Tea that he love her. But she told him that he only love him as a little brother and as you can tell Yugi was heartbroken.  
  
Yugi sign and looked out the window. By now Yami was panicking Yugi was never like this. "Something wrong, Please tell me aibou I want to help." He hugged Yugi.  
  
"Thanks Yami," said Yugi, "but really noting wrong. I-I'm just thinking about someone who special to me just like you and Joey, Tristan, and Tea."  
  
Yami looked down at his hikari.  
  
"Her name was Cheryl and like Tea she cared from me like little brother. She was my only friend before I met you or the others. She like you and Tea combined, she love me like a brother and protected me from the bullies. I guess you can say she was an older sister just like you're an other brother to me. What funny is even though I look at Cheryl as an older sister but in reality she the same age as me."  
  
Yami smiled, "I am sure you see her again."  
  
"Maybe it been three years since I saw her," said Yugi.  
  
"I am sure you will see her again, aibou," said Yami.  
  
"Thanks Yami," said Yugi.  
  
"Now let's get some sleep then," said Yami patting Yugi head.  
  
Yugi just smile and said "Good night Yami."  
  
"Good night, my hikari," said Yami returning to his soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how do you like it so far? please review. Flames are acceptable as long as I get reviews.  
  
Nagreboshi :) 


	2. Chapter 2 Domino City, Here we come

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
Ok since I didn't get the name of the city I'm going Domino City if I am wrong please correct me. Also correct me if the ages are wrong too. Pretty please and also R&R.  
  
Also I need help! Please tell me were Yu gi oh takes places English or Japanese it doesn't matter to me and the ages!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Cheryl looked around. It had been nearly two years since the defeat of the dark master and everything had pretty much gone back too normal. Mimi and Joe are head over heels for each other and they both move to America(sorry Mimi and Joe fans but I need a break write what 24 character or so is too much come on.) Oh and the digimon are still in the digital world. Tk and Kari are a bit shy around each other when you think about it. Of coarse there that little love triangle with Tai, Matt and Sora. Izzy and herself were still single.  
  
"So Izzy," said Cheryl walking up to Izzy. Izzy hadn't changed too much over two years a bit taller but still the computer geek you all know and maybe love. "Do you know were are going?"  
  
"In fact I do," said Izzy not looking up from his pineapple laptop, "we're going to Domino City."  
  
"D-D-Domino C-C-City," stuttered Cheryl and with that she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Afternoon  
  
Yami and Yugi were walking home. Yugi had just finish school a while ago and were hang with Joey and Tea and Tristan, they were now walking home. Just as they got the game shop, they noticed that someone was moving in next door to them.  
  
"Looks like someone moving in next door," said Yugi, "Why don't we go and see if they need help."  
  
"You're forgetting something, aibou," said Yami looking down at Yugi.  
  
"Oh that right," said Yugi scratching the back of his head as he remember that the people next door would faint or something if they saw two of him.  
  
Yami chuckled as he went back into his soul room. //I'll watch from here//  
  
/Ok/ thought Yugi *now let's go meet our new neighbors* as he ran next door. There he found a girl standing, looking at the house.  
  
Yugi went up to her and asked "Are you moving in?"  
  
The girl turn around quickly jump backwards, landed and dropped into a fighter's position.  
  
//Aibou what's wrong?// Yami had felt the shock that Yugi had just had.  
  
/Noting wrong yet/ answer Yugi.  
  
//Shall we switch// asked Yami.  
  
/Not yet/ Yugi told Yami and when back looking at the girl.  
  
The girl study Yugi then she realize that this person was one: human and not someone out to kill her and two: this person was her friend, Yugi. "Yugi," she asked.  
  
Yugi realizes the girl voice, "Cheryl .... Cheryl!" Yugi ran up to Cheryl and hug her, "It's been so long since I'd see you. I miss you Cheryl."  
  
Cheryl hugged Yugi back, "I miss you too, my little one."  
  
Yugi pouted, "I'm not that little any more," but inside he was giggling in joy. It had been so long since Cheryl had called him that.  
  
"Looks like I have to think of a new one then huh," said Cheryl rubbing Yugi's hair.  
  
//Yugi who's this // asked Yami from within.  
  
/It's my friend Cheryl I told you about last night/ answered Yugi.  
  
//Oh....Be careful she has a lot of power coming from her//  
  
/Ok/  
  
"Yugi Yugi," Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. "huh what," he said.  
  
"You're ok Yugi? You kinda zoned out on me," said Cheryl.  
  
"Yeah I'm find," said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, Yami," called Grandpa( Due to the fact that I can't recall the grandfather name if he has one. He will be Grandpa, Grandfather, Gramps, or Yugi/Yami's grandpa,) walking over. "Oh hello Cheryl it you who moving in. I guess that you finally found your family."  
  
"Yep" said Cheryl with a smile.  
  
"I just came to tell Yugi that dinner is ready and not to stay too long," said Grandpa.  
  
"OK," replied Yugi.  
  
"Yugi," said Cheryl after Grandpa left.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's Yami," asked Cheryl.  
  
Yugi panicked *Great how do I explain this one*  
  
Cheryl saw that Yugi was panicking and decided that it wasn't worth it if Yugi was panicking over this question. "It's ok Yugi you don't had to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Yugi sigh in relief, *Thanks Cheryl maybe I'll tell you one day*  
  
Little did Yugi know, was that the thought was so strong that despite how hard Cheryl tried to keep her excess physics power from escaping to read other people thoughts. This thought rang in her head. *Tell me what* thought Cheryl *it's not like Yugi to keep something bottled up in himself. Oh well he tell me when he wants hopefully it be soon.*  
  
"Cheryl!"  
  
"Yeah dad," said Cheryl.  
  
"Can you help your brother, he need a hand," said Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Ok," Cheryl yelled back. "I'll see you later Yugi." Cheryl ran in the house.  
  
"Later," said Yugi as he too ran back to the Game Shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay I'm done I'm done! I'm done with the chapter!!!!!!!!!! Hey Kaira I done.  
  
Kaira: Oh goodie now I can read it.  
  
NB: Please review and Be gentle with the flames. I got my first one *sob*  
  
Bang NB: what was that?  
  
Kaira: I think it's one of your guardians or Kero in the kitchen.  
  
*Stress marks appear on NB's head. NB: All right when I find out who is in the kitchen, eating, I will personally see that, that person/thing gets no food for a month.  
  
Kaira: Well we see you later. :) 


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
Finally I found the time to post this chapter. I thank you author and authoress who review my story so far. In this chapter Cheryl meets Yugi's friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Tell me if I spell any of these characters names wrong. This chapter is kinda slow so you may want to ship it but its up to you.  
  
Also I need help! Please tell me were Yu gi oh takes places English or Japanese it doesn't matter to me and the ages!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ Yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 The next day  
  
Cheryl woke up and got dress in a red and gray long sleeve T-shirt and long blue-jeans pants (the description stink but it's the best I could come up with.) "Ohayo," she said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"And a good morning to you too. I hope your hungry because I made a big breakfast," said Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Uh no thanks dad. I'm going to the park for a walk. I'll eat on my way there," said Cheryl remember the last time her dad cooked. As she walked out the door she made sure she had everything. (Weapons, digivice, and any other thing she needed.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"We're late, Yami," said Yugi as he and Yami ran to the park to meet Joey, Tea and Tristan.  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't want to get up this morning," said Yami.  
  
Yugi just glared at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Park  
  
Where are they," said Tea.  
  
"Yugi been late before but never this late," said Tristan.  
  
Yugi and Yami ran up to where Joey, Tristan, and Tea were standing.  
  
"We're here," pant Yugi. "I woke up late this morning."  
  
Yami chuckled. "You must have had a really nice dream, aibou. Cold water didn't even wake you."  
  
"Is that why I woke up soaking wet," asked Yugi as he once again glared at Yami.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Does anyone know what they want to do today," asked Tea.  
  
Joey was looking around the park when suddenly he said, "Whoa check out that babe over there!"  
  
Everyone turn and looked.  
  
"I never seen her before she must be new," said Tea.  
  
"Who cares? Lets ask for a date ," said Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Oh brother," said Tea. Her hand going to her face as she, Yugi, and Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"Joey, Tristan. I would not do that if I was you," said Yugi.  
  
"Huh, why not," said Joey.  
  
"Cheryl a very jumpy person, watch." Yugi went up to Cheryl and tapped her in the shoulder. Yami who went inside the puzzle watch as the Cheryl once again amazed him as she jump away from Yugi, land a few feet away from him and switch into a fighter's position.  
  
Tea, Joey and Tristan were shock at how fast Cheryl move.  
  
Cheryl dropped her position when she saw it was just Yugi. "Yugi don't do that you know I'm jumpy when you do that."  
  
"I know," said Yugi with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
Cheryl just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You know this girl Yugi," said Tristan.  
  
"Yup. This is my old friend Cheryl. Cheryl meet Tea, Joey, and Tristan." Said Yugi.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Cheryl.  
  
"Same to you," replied Tea.  
  
Suddenly Cheryl's warning/danger senses kicked in as she sense a digimon approaching. *OK it's a Flymon.*She gasp. * Yugi the target, oh no.*  
  
"Yugi watch out," said Cheryl as she push Yugi.  
  
(ok this is all happening at the same time so bare with me ok?)  
  
//Aibou let me out, even if she your friend she got no right to push you//  
  
/No. I'm sure she had a good reason/  
  
Joey and Tristan were have the same thought as Yami.  
  
Cheryl now crouching turn around and whipped out her sword. Which looked like it came out of her hand (like from Magic Knight Rayearth from the jewel on the glove.) Jump up and swung her sword it slash the air and Cheryl safely landed. She turn around, her sword disappear as she helped Yugi up. "Sorry Yugi. I had to push you less you wanted to end up dead."  
  
"What are you talking about? You push Yugi on propose," yelled Joey.  
  
Cheryl just touch the place were Yugi was standing. Just as Cheryl touch the area, a very big thorn-looking thing replace the area were Yugi was standing. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"How did you…." Said Tea but couldn't finish for some reason.  
  
"How did I know," said Cheryl, "I just sense it. That why I'm so jumpy these things, I guess you could call them demon, appear out of nowhere and attack anytime. They attack anyone near me. Why they're after me who knows."  
  
Joey walked up to Cheryl, "Sorry I didn't mean to accused you for pushing Yugi. It just that……."  
  
"It just that you're protective of him since he is pick on a whole lot. I know, beside I get that all the time." Said Cheryl. Beep beep Cheryl looked at her watch, "Oh great I'm late. Well nice meeting you. Got to go. Bye." Cheryl took off.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: A slow chapter huh? Don't worry I won't be putting one like hopefully for a looooooooonnnnnnnng time.  
  
NB's Mom: Get off the computer.  
  
NB: all right. Kaira, don't forget to check your e-mail.  
  
Kaira: Why?  
  
NB: because I send part of the info you wanted for Yugioh. Ok?  
  
Kaira: sure  
  
NB: Happy Mother Day to all you mothers. 


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Yami

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
NB: In this chapter Cheryl meets Yami and Yugi and the other have a short encounter with Matt. Kaira stop bugging about the next chapter for Learning to Live and Love Again. I'll post it soon so stop it.  
  
Kaira: pouting You're taking to long. You should post that one first then do this one.  
  
NB: It's my story so back off. For those of you how don't know who Kaira is she just my best friend and co-writer. She some what edits and help me with my story.  
  
Also I need help! Please tell me were Yu gi oh takes places English or Japanese it doesn't matter to me and the ages!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ Yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Game Shop Two days later  
  
It had been an interesting this past two days. Cheryl got to learn about the others and She and Tea were becoming the fast of friends. Yugi and Cheryl also have been catching up on these past three years. Yami on the other hand was having a very confuse mind lately. He keep thinking her seen Cheryl before but can't place it. As for the other DD well they still settling in and getting to know the city.  
  
It was a nice morning in the game shop. Joey and Tristan were already there. Sugoroku (did I spell it right?) was in the back. Yugi was talking to Yami when Tea rush in to the Game Shop.  
  
"Guys did you hear the rumors," she said excitedly.  
  
"What rumors," asked Yugi. Yami had return to his soul room when he heard the game shop's door opening.  
  
Tea facefaulted, "You guys are serious. You haven't heard anything."  
  
"Heard what," asked Cheryl. She walked into the Game Shop. She like everyone else was wearing her usual outfit. Red and gray long-sleeve shirt and long blue jeans.  
  
"Hello Cheryl," said Sugoroku  
  
"Same to you," said Cheryl with a smile. Turning to Tea, she said "Well are you going to tell us what you heard or not?"  
  
"What oh right," said Tea, "rumors have it saying that the leader of the Matt and Teenage Wolf has move to this town."  
  
"So," said everyone.  
  
"They rock," yelled Tea.  
  
"Stop yelling," said a cold voice. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba," said everyone.  
  
Cheryl looked confuse, "Who?"  
  
Suddenly there was streaming and the sounds of running as the game shop's door open and slam shut. Matt lean against the door panting as his many fan girls tried to get the door open. He groan when he saw another girl in the shop. *Great curse my luck* thought Matt, but that soon disappear when he saw Cheryl. *Good I hope Cheryl a help finger me out of this one.*  
  
"Wow it's Matt the lead singer of Matt and Teenage Wolfs," yelled Tea. Just as She was just about to ask for an autograph. Cheryl stop her.  
  
"Don't," She said flatly to Tea.  
  
Kaiba blinked he didn't Cheryl move.  
  
Tea just stared at Cheryl, " Why you stop me," she asked.  
  
"Because Matt doesn't need any more girls chasing him around asking for a date or an autograph or something. Beside he got a girl he madly in love with already," said Cheryl.  
  
"Arigato Cheryl," said Matt.  
  
"No problem," said Cheryl, " There a back door just go though the kitchen you may just out run those girls."  
  
Matt nodded and headed to the back door. Soon he was gone. The fan girls saw that Matt had gone out a back door headed around the building in hopes to catch him.  
  
"What's going on in here," said Yami coming out of the puzzle. He was a bit annoyed at all the noises that he was hearing.  
  
Cheryl blinked twice before fainting. *Yugioh* was her last thought.  
  
"Yami," said Yugi glaring at Yami.  
  
"Oops," said Yami grinning sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To the DD a few hours later  
  
"Cheryl should be here by now," said a brown hair girl.  
  
"So should Matt," Said the Child of Hope as he looked at the clock.  
  
"I'm here," panted Matt, "it took me forever to out run those girls."  
  
"Is Cheryl with you," asked Tai, the cocky leader of the DD.  
  
"No why," asked the bewilder Child of Friendship.  
  
"She not here yet," said Sora the Child of Love.  
  
"That strange she usually here by now," said Matt," last I saw her was at the game shop next door to us."  
  
"Then let's go there,' said Izzy the genius and the Child of Knowledge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cheryl's Thought  
  
He alive. Yugioh alive, but how? Come to think of I never asked how my lover really died. Yugioh must of seal his soul within the Millennium puzzle when he seal the games long ago and Yugi must of release him from the puzzle when he solve it. I knew that puzzle looked familiar to me, it the same puzzle Yugioh use to wear. But wait if Yugi release Yugioh does that mean "he" back too. Dang this is so confusing. Why does this happen to me? Why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"This it," said Matt as they step inside the game shop.  
  
"Hello," said Tai.  
  
"Hello how may I help you," asked Sugoroku.  
  
"I'm looking for my sister friend, Cheryl. Is she here? This was the last place Matt saw her," said Tai.  
  
"Ah yes. What no fan girls this time," joked Sugoroku.  
  
Matt turned a bright red, "No."  
  
Sugoroku chuckled, "I'm Sugoroku Motou. Cheryl in the back. She fainted a few hours ago."  
  
The digidestined walked into the living room. Cheryl was laying on the couch. There was two boys talking to each other with another girl. There was also a boy reading in a chair. Next to Cheryl was a boy who looked around ten standing next to Cheryl watching over her. No one notice the digidestined had walked in to the room. Suddenly Yami appear next to Yugi. Kari saw this and let out a scream. Everyone jumped. Cheryl jump into Yami's arms by accident and Kari hid behind TK. Cheryl and Yami blushed head to toe.  
  
"Gomens," said Cheryl as she climb out of Yami's arm.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami still blushing. *Dang why does she look so familiar.*  
  
Tk watch his sister and noted in his head. Matt and Tai also saw this and they both thought, *my sister/Cheryl has found a boyfriend. Both her and Kari are growing up so fast. But this boyfriend of Cheryl better be nice to her or else.*  
  
"What going on in here," asked Izzy.  
  
"Good Question," comment Matt.  
  
"Before that, who are you guys," asked Tristan.  
  
"Just looking for Cheryl since she was late again," said Tai.  
  
Cheryl looked at the clock. "What the," she yelled, "how long was I out."  
  
"Try a couple of hours," chuckled Kaiba.  
  
Cheryl just glared a him.  
  
"Who he," asked Kari. She was pointing to Yami.  
  
Yugi sigh he knew this was one he hated doing, besides getting up in the morning. Taking a deep breath he said "This is Yami, I'm Yugi. Yami is what you can say my dark side the other me."  
  
"And Yugi is what you can call my light," said Yami, "or in other words. Yugi is the light of me and I'm the darkness of Yugi."  
  
"One in the same, yet two," mumble Cheryl, "not good."  
  
"I'm Tai and this next to me is Yamato or better know as Matt of the Teenage Wolves. This red-head girl is Sora and the shorter blond is Tk Cheryl and Matt's younger brother. That my younger sister, Kari is the one hiding behind Tk. I'm sure you know Cheryl and last but not least this is Izzy."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Since you know Yami and Yugi. I'll introduce the rest of us. I'm Tea. The tall blond is Joey and the brown hair next to him is Tristan. And the cold guy over there is Seto Kaiba," said Tea.  
  
"Five four, three, two, mumble Cheryl, "one, now."  
  
The room warped and everything melted into darkness. Yami was the first to recognize the place. "The Shadow Realm," he gasped.  
  
"Are you sure Yami," asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm sure Aibou," said Yami.  
  
"It feels so cold like the Dark Ocean," said Kari.  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
A wave of pure darkness headed toward them. Cheryl drew a line in back of her. She pointed at the wave of darkness. The line behind her glowed with light, "Light Wave!" A wave of light appeared and headed to the wave of darkness both attacks cancel out each other.  
  
There was a chuckled, "I see you gotten stronger, Cheryl."  
  
"Who are you," asked Tk.  
  
"You might not know me but I'm sure little Yugi and Cheryl will," said the voice slowly walking out of the shadows.  
  
Cheryl growled at the figure. Her impression harden and her sapphire eyes held a glint of anger and hatred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NB: There I'm done. Now I can work one the next chapter of Learning to Live and Love Again.  
  
Kaira: That's good.  
  
NB shakes her head NB: Please review and read my other stories The next chapter is "An old enemy" and it be coming out soon. Later. :) 


	5. Chapter 5 old enemy

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
Yes Chapter 5 is going to be posted. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!!! I'm so happy. 11 reviews!!!!!! Yay!!!  
  
This chapter should be somewhat funny. Some action here too. Enjoy!  
  
Also I need help! Please tell me were Yu gi oh takes places English or Japanese it doesn't matter to me and the ages!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ Yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// Yami to yugi //  
  
{Another language most likely to be Egyptians}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pegasus!" Cheryl spat that name out with hatred.  
  
Pegasus clucked again and said, "I'm surprise that you remember me you're the only one out for the four of you who remembers me." Pegasus was grinning. He was wearing the same orange sherbet outfit from the tournament.  
  
"Cheryl who is this weirdo," asked Matt looking at his twin sister. Cheryl on the other hand didn't answer, she was too busy shaking in angry at Pegasus.  
  
"Anyway," said Pegasus, his face turning serious for once, "Give me the millennium puzzle."  
  
"Why should we," said Cheryl. Her eyes betraying the fact that she didn't trust him.  
  
"Don't try and fool me Cheryl I know you seal the powers within the puzzle. That how you're pathetic soulmate gain them powers so fast. Your powers will a nice contestation prize. If you refuse than I'm sure you'll change your mind if you watch your family and friends die a slow and painful death just like your parents."  
  
"Cheryl paled at the thought. But in a way she was jumping for joy in her mind that, it was not the puzzle or her that he need but it was still Yugi that he need.  
  
"Why are you doing this," asked Yami. Like everyone else he was lost at what was exactly going on. Sure he knew who Pegasus and that he tried to get his puzzle before (I'm lost on Pegasus's real plan behind the takeover of KaibaCorp. Why he agreed to help those a…. traitors I don't know. If anyone knows the real plan than please tell me.)  
  
"Its simple, pharaoh. I'm just trying to get what I what, and your soulmate and the puzzle are the last keys I need to get what I want. Oh well your time has run out little Hoshi, playtime is over. Darkness Wave!"  
  
The attack came so fast; it completely caught Cheryl off guard. It sent her flying. She hit the ground, hard. "Cheryl," yelled everyone except Pegasus, as she struggled to get up.  
  
Yami got to her first and helped her up. "Are you all right," he asked as he steadied her.  
  
"I'm find," said Cheryl as she some what leaded on Yami's arms for support.  
  
Meanwhile something snapped in Yugi when he saw Cheryl being attack. There was a soft, unnoticeable glow that surrounded Yugi. The eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. One thought was replaying over and over again, *you hurt her, YOU HURT HER! * (I know this sounds lame but bare with me) He turned to Pegasus and began to chant something. Cheryl was the only one who notices.  
  
"By the gods," whispered Cheryl, "His powers are awaking!"  
  
There was a flash of light, it hit Pegasus and sent HIM flying as Yugi collapse. Before he hit the ground Matt caught him.  
  
"Impossible," said Pegasus as he got up, "He STILL has his powers!"  
  
Cheryl leaped out of Yami's arms and into the air. She drew a line in the air right to left and brought her hands together closed her eyes and said, {"Final Wave!"}  
  
Pegasus dodged the Final Wave and disappeared. "I'll be back," he said as the room returned to its normal stated.  
  
"And I'll be waiting," said Cheryl.  
  
"What just happen," asked Kaiba who was one of the few who were still lost at what was happening.  
  
"You want the short version or the long one," said Cheryl as she yawned.  
  
"Short."  
  
"Pegasus brought us to the Shadow Realm and attacked us or me in other words. He after me, Yugi and the millennium puzzle," Cheryl, explained.  
  
"But why is he ONLY after you and Yugi," asked Izzy.  
  
Cheryl sighed knowing she was going to explain this all to soon. "I knew this would happen, he back, out to kill me again," mumbled Cheryl, "Ok let me tell you guys a story that happen a long time ago…………………  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I know a short chapter. Chapter 6 should be longer ok. Oh and Digi- Yugioh fan there one more story that I wrote that is a Yugioh and Digimon crossover. It's called Learning to Live and Love Again. Not that much of Yugioh yet but there will be, I hope. Once again thank you for reviewing. And don't forget to review this chapter thank you again. I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon ok? 


	6. Chapter 6 A walk down Memory Lane

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present  
  
By Nagareboshi  
  
13!!!!!!! I made 13 reviews. Yes!!!! I'm so happy thank you to all you people who review my stories. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
By the don't forget to review this story. AND THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Just one more Chapter in till the real action start, goodie. This chapter should be somewhat funny. Enjoy!  
  
Yami: Isn't this the chapter I remember you or Cheryl as you call yourself.  
  
NB: Yup. But I'm not really Cheryl…….  
  
Yami, Kaira, Yugi: Didn't we tell you to dropped that subject in one of the chapters of Learning to Live and Love Again! (See that story to get what I'm saying. Think its in Chapter 5 or 4. Don't forget to review!)  
  
NB sweatdrops : All right. But yes it's a look into one of Cheryl's past. That's all I'm saying. It may be a little mushy at the end, so read at your own risk.  
  
Also I need help! Help me with my info. Lately I been doubting my info I'll tell you more about it in my next chapter.  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"Talking"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
/ Yugi's thought to yami /  
  
// Yami to yugi //  
  
{Another language most likely to be Egyptians}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It happen a long time ago, when Yami was 'ahem' ruling Egypt," started Cheryl.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Cheryl sweatdropped, "I guess Yugi didn't tell you his story yet."  
  
"How did you know," asked Yami.  
  
"I have my ways," said Cheryl as she winked at him.  
  
Yami blushed a bit.  
  
Cheryl sighed a bit before continuing, "I have a suggestion. Why don't we tell our story to each other or it other words our secrets."  
  
Everyone agreed only because, one they want to know WHAT'S happening, two they wondering what the other side is hiding, and last they know not to get Cheryl mad or least the DD and Yugi knew.  
  
Yugi who now had recover his strength from what ever he did in the shadow realm, told the digidestined about Yami and how they know Pegasus. How Pegasus kidnapped his Grandfather soul as well as Kaiba's and his brother. How he challenge Yami and himself to the tournament and how he and yami pulled together to save them.  
  
In exchange the digidestined told them about the digimon and their adventure in the digital world and how they met Cheryl.  
  
Both sides were um shocked at each other stories all of course Cheryl.  
  
"Ok let me get this straight, " said Tea, "there's a world inside a computer called the digital world made up of data. There are living creatures called digimon. Two years ago you were pulled into the digital world and went on a wild adventure to save the world and that's also how you met Cheryl. Who is a 24/7 guardian of this world and the digital world."  
  
The digidestineds nodded.  
  
"And here I thought my life was weird," mumbled Tea.  
  
*You don't know the meaning of weird,* thought Cheryl as she sipped the tea that she had made earlier.  
  
"Well I'm sure it's hard to believe that you been recanted from 5,000 years ago," said Sora.  
  
"Oh we all been or going to be recanted a one time or other," said Cheryl, "the only ones who will never be are those who soul are immortal." Cheryl took a deep breath, " My story takes place when Yami was ruler of Egypt and when I first met Yugi. When I first met Yugi I was about eight or so. One day we were playing when a time portal came out of nowhere and sucks us in. It took us back in time. We were reborn, our memories seal or eraser always. Our new parents were the Queen and King of Japan."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Cheryl how come I don't remember this," asked Yugi, looking at Cheryl bewilder at what was happening.  
  
"I'll answer that with my story. Now will all of you sit down," said Cheryl. Everyone sat down instant knowing not to cross Cheryl. Cheryl continued, "Our new parents were very powerful. But they took the best of care of us. I was born first and Yugi followed ten years later."  
  
Everyone just stared at Cheryl.  
  
"What," she said.  
  
"Cheryl if what you say is true than that means Yugi…" said Matt.  
  
"That means Yugi is our brother," finish TK.  
  
"Yeah and so," asked Cheryl.  
  
"I have two brothers and a sister, no way," mumble Yugi.  
  
"As I was saying, our uncle when crazy and killed our parents when Yugi was just five, so that means that I was fifteen. He banish us out of our castle with a banishing spell. So if we came something like 100 feet with in the castle it would teleports us to some other place, something like that. But before our parents died they seal him with in the shadow realm so he would never attack Yugi and me again. My uncle as you can tell was furious, he was obsessed that he would get Yugi and my powers so he can do what ever he want to do with them. But like all bad guys he probably want to rule the world or something like that. Who knows what that my crazy uncle is thinking. Well with my parents dead, and without Yugi, or me to take the throne, our only cousin took the throne."  
  
Kaiba was starting to fidget, *this sounds familiar some how.*  
  
"It should been Kaiba," chuckled Cheryl as she stopped her story, "for the one who took the throne was you."  
  
O.O "NANI?!!!!" yelled everyone minus Cheryl.  
  
*This is going to be a looooooong day,* thought Cheryl.  
  
For the rest of day she told them her life in ancient Egypt.  
  
(I'm NOT going to get away the rest of the past its bad enough that I gave you that much info. Grrr I'm soooo angry with myself why did I do that? Why?  
  
Kaira: NB calm down. You're going to lose your temper again. And we don't want to wreck the computer.  
  
NB: true true  
  
Yami, Yugi: don't wreck the computer, than you won't be able to write your stories.  
  
NB O.O)  
  
"Cheryl I have a question," asked Yugi after Cheryl had finish and he like everyone else had calm down.  
  
"And," said Cheryl.  
  
"And I was wondering who your 'ahem' soulmate, since Pegasus point it out a few times."  
  
*Great,* thought Cheryl, *Yugi that was one thing I was trying to avoid, Yugi. There was a reason I left it out of my story.*  
  
"I think I know who her soulmate is," said Tai with a evil grin on his face.  
  
Cheryl snapped out of her thoughts and turned a bright red. At the same time Yami for some reason was also turning red. "Say one thing Taichi Kamiya and you regret it."  
  
"It's……"  
  
But Tk interrupt him, "Her soulmate which is easy to see or hear in this case is Yami."  
  
"How," asked Tai. Tk was the last person he thought would know what he was talking about.  
  
"I saw how bad you were blushing when you jumped into Yami's arms. Pegasus clearly pointed out that one of us was your soulmate. And the part about the puzzle and when Yami asked Pegasus why he was doing this he said and I quote, "Your soulmate and the puzzle are the last keys to getting what I want." So I just put two and two together." Now if Yami and Cheryl were blushing bad in the beginning, their faces were as red as a tomato.  
  
"But how did Pegasus know that," asked Sora.  
  
"Cheryl," said everyone but Yami and Cheryl of course.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. And Matt you may want to sit down for this next part, you too Tk. Yami some help please or do you still not remember" said Cheryl.  
  
"Sorry," said Yami, " I'm still trying to remember you."  
  
Cheryl sighed, "Pegasus is my crazy uncle who out to killed me and kidnap Yugi. That how he knew me before he met me in this time. Why he calls Yami my soulmate……well.. ah."  
  
"Because you became the love of my life, my queen," finish Yami suddenly remembering Cheryl or Hoshi [1] as he called her 5,000 years ago.  
  
"NANI?!" (they're doing this a lot.)  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU MARRIED THIS GUY!!!! AND THE GUY OUT TO KILL IS YOUR UNCLE!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Yes Matt now stop yelling, please?" said Cheryl covering her ears.  
  
Now if it's one thing Yami and Matt are going to have in common is that they are VERY overprotective of Cheryl. Very being the key word. So as you can guess Matt kicked into overprotective gear and went on a long speech about well Yami and Pegasus and how on earth did Cheryl get herself in this mess.  
  
"Matt," said Cheryl, "if you're not going to let me finish than. Can I please go sleep? And if your asking if I had a child with Yami the answer is no. I died before that even had a chance to happen."  
  
Matt didn't answer. So Cheryl just threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey why did you do that for?"  
  
"Because you need to calm down," yelled Cheryl. "By Ra," she mumbled, "These two have so much in common."  
  
"Why do you say that, Cheryl," asked Yugi.  
  
"Let's see hmm. One they're both are overprotective of me. Two they're both stubborn. Three I have a hard time getting them to listen to me in till I threaten them. Four……."  
  
"OK WE GET THE IDEA!" yelled Yami and Matt.  
  
"See," said Cheryl.  
  
This eventually became a pillow/yelling fight. Soon everyone was tried and asleep. Kari next to Tk leaning against a pillow on the wall. Sora next to Matt and Tai. Even Kaiba had joined the fight was soundly sleeping on a chair. Joey, Tristan, Izzy and Tea, were across the floor. And Yugi was on the couch. Yami and Cheryl who wisely stay out of the fight only throwing a pillow once awhile, were awake, but not for long. Yami sat next to Cheryl on the couch. Cheryl looked at him. Their eyes meeting, sapphire to violet, violet to sapphire.(hey I don't know the real color in the Japanese version, it changes does it not. I read some were that Yami's eyes are red then violet then some other weird color. So I'm just staying with violet, whether you like it or not.)  
  
"It took me forever, but I remember you, my starlight, my Hoshi," said Yami.  
  
"That's good," smiled Cheryl, "I thought I had lose my king of games, all those many years ago."  
  
Cheryl leaned her head on Yami shoulder. "Ashiteru Yami," she whispered.  
  
"Ashiteru, Hoshi," said Yami.  
  
With that they fell asleep in each other arms as the night continue on.  
  
~*~  
  
Yay! I'm done. And I didn't the ending that mushy, as it was plan. Well no big deal I can't right romance. I still can't believe that I gave you the secrets of the Past. Dang that just ruins the story oh well, there nothing I can do about it.  
  
[1] By the way Cheryl is sometimes knows as Star, Hoshi, or Starlight. Hoshi when it comes to friends and family. Yami gave it to her 5,000 years ago and Cheryl gave Yami the nickname Yami and the King of Games. I wonder why Yami was called Yami, I mean besides it translating to Darkness or if it's Yami Yugi, dark Yugi there no other reason right? Just my theory, that all.  
  
Star or Starlight is use as a name, nickname or a last name when Cheryl doesn't want people to know her real last or first name or that she related to Matt. I mean is that you don't want like reporters knowing that you are the twin sister of a famous rock star. And by the way I made it so that Matt was a rock star before season two start. You see this a lot.  
  
Chapter eight won't be out for a while. I'm facing a writer's block. So sorry people, I'll try to get over it fast.  
  
Yami: What's a writer block?  
  
Yugi: It's when the author can't think of anything to write.  
  
Yami: Oh  
  
Kaira: I'll help you get over NB.  
  
NB: NO! The last time you tried to help the story almost when down in ruins.  
  
Kaira: Well then hurry up with the next chapter of learning to live and love again and this story too.  
  
NB: All right I'll try. Well anyway don't forget to review. //^J^\\ Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7 Question

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
Thank you very much for waiting and all the reviews. 19 of them thank you very much. I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been busy lately. Not to mention those damn writers block. To be completely honest this is just to answer and straight out my information. If you happen to answer these questions I will be completely grateful and you may just get another reviewer on the fact that I can read and understand your stories. Like if you only write like uh Lord of the Ring. I'm sorry but I have yet to read that book. I'm getting there though.  
  
This is a big one. Can Yami and Yugi spit into two beings? You know like you can see both of them at one time. Here I was assuming that they could all this time not realizing that I could be wrong. Oh well you know what they say about assuming.  
  
Uh I'm new to the FF.net so I don't know all the terms. So could someone be nice and tell me what a Mary-sue fanfic is. Or you could be even nicer and just send me a list of all the terms.  
  
This is the last one I can think of. Do Yugi and Yami have a mind link? You know what you could just send me an information pack about Yugi and Yami or the entire crew.  
  
That will all for now. Thank you for your time. Please I beg you answer these questions. If any of this is wrong I need to straighten out my stories. Chapter 8 will be out soon. If I can I'll get it out tonight. No promise though. Thank you again and please answer my question and review all you like. Flames are welcome. 


	8. Chapter 8 Walk in the clouds, A day of ...

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't mean to make you wait this long. But those damn writer blocks. Sorry people but I'm not completely over the writer block. So the next chapter may take awhile. Sorry. You can give me ideas though.  
  
If you remember from chapter 6 I spoke about Cheryl nickname. I will be switching between Hoshi and Cheryl. Ok? Just remember that.  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh.  
  
( ) my notes "Talking" *Thoughts* ~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc. / Yugi's thought to yami / // Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning next to Yami. *Wow,* thought Yugi, *I'm up before Yami. That or Yami when to bed late last night.* Suddenly Yami woke up surprise. He looked at his Aibou, he couldn't believe that Yugi was awake and before him. Also Hoshi or Cheryl wasn't next to him. Yami put his hand on Yugi's forehead, mumbling something to him.  
  
"Yami what are doing," asked Yugi wondering what his dark half was doing.  
  
"I'm checking to see if you're sick and if I'm dreaming," said Yami.  
  
"Why?" Yugi was confuse and greatly.  
  
"Because you're up and early if I may add. Also you're up before me," answered Yami.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok so you're not sick and I'm wake. The world must be ending," mumble Yami.  
  
"Hey," said Yugi hitting him lightly. Yami smacked him back lightly. Then the smell of breakfast hit them. "Let's go see what's for breakfast huh Yami?"  
  
"Sure," said Yami.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. There was Cheryl making breakfast. From what it smelled like it was pancakes. The stack next to her proved that. "Morning," she said sensing them coming into the kitchen. Yugi blinked he didn't know that Cheryl could do that. Yami on the other hand just smiled remembering that Hoshi use to do that all time.  
  
"You know Hoshi you don't have to do that," said Yugi.  
  
"I know," said Hoshi, "But I don't know about you but I think I'm the only one who can cook this much. I don't trust Yami, Tai, and Izzy in the kitchen." Yami humph in the background. Hoshi just giggled and continue on, "I know that you and Tk don't cook and I don't know about Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Tea. I know that Matt, Sora and Kari can't cook that much. And after living with digimon, Matt and knowing Tai you learn to cook this much. So it's no big deal."  
  
"Oh," said Yugi.  
  
"Any plans for today," asked Yami.  
  
"I have one," said Hoshi. "We can on a picnic ."  
  
"That sound good," said Yugi. "Let's go tell the others." Yugi ran out of the kitchen.  
  
~*~Later ~*~  
  
"Wow Cheryl you really out did yourself," said Tea. She looked at the food laid out before her. Chips, sandwiches, juice, a chocolate cake, hot dogs, sushi, fruits, hamburger, all of your side, ketchup, mustard, relish, and on and on.  
  
"It was nothing," said Cheryl.  
  
Bang, boom. "That's mine!" "Hey!" "I want that!" "Pass the mustard."  
  
Cheryl, Yami, Yugi, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Tea, Tk, and Seto (Funny I don't remember putting him there.) watched ass Matt, Tai, Joey, and Tristan jumped at the food.  
  
"You four are disgusting," said Seto.  
  
"Hey guys leave some food for us," said Izzy.  
  
"What," said Tai, Matt, Joey, and Tristan. They stopped eating for a second. Also there was no food left. Everyone just stared. At the most Hoshi was the only one not effected by it. Seeing that she watched digimon do the same thing for years.  
  
"YOU ate ALL the food," said Seto wide-eye like the rest.  
  
"Looks like we're going without lunch," said Yami.  
  
"Uh actually Yami, I wouldn't say that just yet," said Hoshi.  
  
"What," said everyone.  
  
"You didn't Cheryl," said Kari, knowing what Hoshi mean.  
  
"I did," said Hoshi pulling out three more baskets of food. The digimon did an anime fall as the Yugioh crew grew eye wide.  
  
"What how," asked Tea.  
  
"It's a habit. I have a tendency of overcooking sometimes. And beside the way those 'ahem' eat it was a good thing I did that," said Cheryl glaring at four certain people.  
  
"What," they yelled.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone ate their fill (Tai, Yamato, Joey, Tristan full I think not. It's impossible.) Everyone just spend out. Kari and Tk were off somewhere talking. Seto and Izzy were discussing something about computers. Tai and Tristan were fighting over the last piece of food. (See told ya.) Joey and Tea were dueling against each other with Yugi and Matt watching. Sora was trying to stop Tai and Joey from fighting. Hoshi and Yami were up on a hill talking watching the clouds past by.  
  
"What a beautiful day," said Hoshi.  
  
"I agree," said Yami.  
  
"Hoshi,"'' said Yami, "What happen after I sealed the shadow games?"  
  
Hoshi sighed. "Yami I don't really know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't seem to remember that day."  
  
"Oh. That ok."  
  
"Hoshi what's wrong," asked Yami looking at his past queen.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Something wrong. You know I can read you like a book. Please tell me," said Yami. Hoshi turned to her love. Yami could see a pain in her eyes, followed by loneliness and may other mixed emotions. Sighing she looked back up to the sky.  
  
"The other never really explained it but at the game shop did they? I can't blame them. Not even Matt knows the whole story behind my past," said Hoshi.  
  
"What do you mean? You mean the past 5,000 years ago or now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"huh?" Yami was getting more and more confuse. Just as he was about to ask about the remark there was a scream. Both he and Hoshi looked towards the sound. At the same time the sky darken. The others looked from where they were, forgetting what they are doing. In the distance a blue dragon took flight, carrying two items in its claws. Everyone looked closer. Those "item" in that dragon was Kari and Tk.  
  
"Tk," yelled Matt.  
  
At the same time Tai yelled, "Kari!"  
  
Suddenly the monster disappeared into a black portal. Hoshi growled, "Pegasus this has gone to far. I'm going to see that you never hurt another being again." Yami was thinking the same thing. He vowed Pegasus would pay for all the people he hurt. He glanced to where the dragon disappeared. *Yes Pegasus will pay,* he thought. *I will see to that.*  
  
~*~  
  
So how did you like it. I know it was short but it was all I could think of. Thank you for all the reviews. Those who answer my chapter 7 questions I really appreciate it. Please review. I'll try to post next chapter soon.  
  
See ya later ^_~ NB 


	9. Chapter 9 Shadow Realm

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
Hopefully I got my writer block by now. Here chapter 9. Uh Bakura's fans I'm sorry but when I first wrote this I didn't know about Bakura so that why he isn't in story. I'm sorry I just notice it.  
  
If you remember from chapter 6 I spoke about Cheryl nickname. I will be switching between Hoshi and Cheryl. Ok? Just remember that.  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh or the little bit of Cardcaptor. I do own what ever doesn't exist in the shows.  
  
( ) my notes "Talking" *Thoughts* ~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc. / Yugi's thought to yami / // Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's living room  
  
Everyone was in the living room. To say that they were very upset would be an understatement. There is no word to describe their angry right now. Tai and Matt looked like they could kill someone by looking at them. Hoshi and Yami were ready to kill Pegasus. Joey and Tristan were being themselves all though like Yami and Hoshi they were ready to kill. Seto just being Seto and Sora, Yugi, Tea and Izzy _very_ upset. Hoshi knowing that her blowing up this room is something she should not do at the moment and the best thing to do would to hurt down Pegasus and destroy him for once and for all. Taking out a card and a broad, Hoshi laid it in front of her. The card was black and outlined with gold. The figure on the card was a little girl wearing what looked like a kimono holding an object that was similar to a compass. On the bottom of the card it said, "Location". The broad looked like the Lazen Broad from Cardcaptor except the colors were black and gold. Placing the "The Location" on the center of the broad, taking a deep breath Hoshi began to chant. "Gyoku tei yu choku shin kenn hou. Kin moku sui ka do rai fuu rai denn shinn choku. Kei ma heki reki denn kou tenn. Kyu kyu jyo ritsu ruou." (I got this from my Cardcaptor Sakura manga. It's in English in case you're wondering. And when I'm not to good at reading other languages. So I have no idea what it means. I can only guess. It could be similar to the English translation. If anyone what's to tell me what it really means, feel happy to do so.) The board began to glow as Hoshi continue the second part of the incantation, "Location card hear my call, and reveal to me what I want to know. Location release and dispel!" The card began to glow as well. Everyone looked to see what on earth Hoshi was doing. Soon a map appeared in front of Hoshi.  
  
"What the," yelled Joey. Everyone nearly jumped back as a holographic map appeared.  
  
"It's a map," stated Hoshi, "it's going to give a area to where Tk and Kari are."  
  
"But how," asked Tai.  
  
"Simple the card Location can only give me a reading in a 50 mile radius. Combined with this broad it increase the reading to also anywhere but the location of the area is larger," explained Hoshi.  
  
"Oh," was all Tai could say.  
  
The map wasn't much help from the other's point of view, but to Hoshi and Yami. They recognized it immediately. It was the shadow realm. What surprised Hoshi was that Location was able to give Hoshi a clear image of were to go. There in the image was a castle. Surrounding the castle there was a sort of traps, puzzles and monsters all over the place. Kari and Tk were in the dungeon of the castle. It was obvious that to get to them they were going to have to beat all of those traps first.  
  
"Where is that," asked Tai.  
  
"The Shadow Realm," answered Yami and Hoshi.  
  
"But where in the shadow realm is that," asked Seto.  
  
"Who knows," said Hoshi. "All we know is that it's in the shadow realm. Getting there with not be a problem."  
  
"Agreed," said Yami. "I say we head out the next morning after a good night sleep."  
  
"Everyone agreed. They all wanted to help save Tk and Kari. Also not to mention to give Pegasus a piece of their mind.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
Everyone got ready to leave for the shadow realm much to Hoshi's distress. She didn't want anyone else getting involve with this. But than again trying to convince her friends not to come was like talking to a brick wall. They packed everything that they could need, first aid, food, and other supplies. Yami opened the portal and everyone followed inside. They soon found themselves looking at a series of mazes and traps. Their first obstacle was a giant maze.  
  
"Great how are we suppose to get past this," asked Joey.  
  
"DO we WANT to find our way through this," asked Hoshi.  
  
"No," said everyone.  
  
"Then we will burn our way through," said Hoshi. She took out a card. It looked just like Location but it was a girl was covered in flames and had wings. They gave off a orange glow. On the bottom it said "Fiery". It wasn't hard to guess what this card could do. "Fiery blow a path way for us to travel. Fiery release and dispel," said Hoshi. The spirit of the card came out with a burst of flames. It created a ball of flame and fired it. It burned its way through the maze it wasn't to hard since it was made of grass. "There we go," said Hoshi. "Though that was a bit easy."  
  
"Too easy," said Yami.  
  
They started walking towards the maze. When all of the sudden the maze repaired itself. The walls became one again as the maze seem to get bigger and harder. "Ok," said Joey, "Now what do we do?"  
  
"We have to do it the hard way," said Seto.  
  
Everyone sighed. They didn't want to do this but it was the only way. They walked through the entrance. "Which way do we go," said Matt.  
  
"That way," said Joey, Tristan, and Tai. They were pointing at different direction. Everyone fell anime styles. Hoshi brushed herself off as she picked herself up.  
  
"Well that do not going to help," she commented.  
  
"Isn't there another way to tell which way to go without wondering around in circles," asked Yugi.  
  
"There is," said Hoshi, "but I'm afraid that the Shadow Realm prevents me from using the Location card."  
  
"That wonderful," said Tea.  
  
"Maybe there is another way," said Yami.  
  
"Huh," asked everyone.  
  
"Remember the spell you use in the shadow realm, Hoshi," said Yami looking at his past queen.  
  
Hoshi blinked wondering what Yami meant. Then the spell popped into her head. "Oh that spell. I can't believe I forgot about that."  
  
"What spell are you talking about," asked Yugi.  
  
"It simple. The spell points and leads the way you want to go. It is quite similar to location. I transform into the card "Direction"," said Hoshi.  
  
"Transformed into a card," asked Izzy.  
  
"Where did you get those cards Cheryl," asked Matt.  
  
"Yes Izzy transformed into a card. Matt I was reborn once more before coming back to this time. My second rebirth was a little more pleasant than my first. My first one did get better but Pegasus was constantly attacking me. I couldn't enjoy my life with Yami and Yugi." Matt seemed to swell with anger but Hoshi brushed it off and continued with her tale. "I met a man named Clow Reed. Kinda like a second father. He gave me these cards. I was able to make a few of my own. Location and Direction are a few to name."  
  
"Oh," said everyone.  
  
Hoshi took out Direction out of her pocket. Throwing it into the air she said, "Direction point the way to the end of this maze, Direction release and dispel!"  
  
From the card came an arrow. From the arrow came a beam of light pointing in the direction to go. Everyone followed the beam. It wasn't long before they reached the end of maze. "Finally," said Joey.  
  
"I thought we would never get out of there," said Tea.  
  
"I'll agree with you," said Tristan.  
  
"Man it felt like we were back in those tunnels under Pegasus's castle at the Duelist Kingdom," said Yugi. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had to agree.  
  
"Enough chit-chat," said Seto.  
  
"I agree with Kaiba," said Tai. "We have to find Kari and Tk."  
  
"Right," said Matt.  
  
"Then let goes," said Hoshi.  
  
They ran towards their next obstacle not caring what was ahead. One thought was running through everyone mind as they headed for Pegasus's castle. *We WILL defeat Pegasus and save Kari and Tk.* They raced towards the castle. Their next obstacle was just around the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
So how did you like it? Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. I got all these neat ideas for our group. I have an idea for a story should I post it? You tell me. Here a summary.  
  
Ranma fanfic  
  
Take place in a time of wars. Ranma and his adopted sister Hoshi are wanderers traveling around the world. Though through an accident he meets a princess who changes his life forever. Then his sister gets deadly sick. With his sister time running out and Ranma misfortune, Ranma has to find a way to help his sister and hopefully win the princess's heart. At the same Hoshi has some plans of her own to get her brother and Akane together. Then Ranma's and Hoshi past catches up with them. Ranma/Akane fic.  
  
Well? Please tell me and REVIEW!  
  
PS I need a title for that Ranma fic if you want me to post it. 


	10. Chapter 10 Riddles part 1

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
Hmm, Yes it feels so good when you don't have a writer's block. Yes it is. Good new since I'm over my writer's block I can write more chapters without problems. Then again school starting again so updating with be a little slow. Sorry but schoolwork comes first. Down with schoolwork!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh or the little bit of Cardcaptor. I do own what ever doesn't exist in the shows.  
  
( ) my notes "Talking" *Thoughts* ~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc. / Yugi's thought to yami / // Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time  
  
The Yugioh crew and the DD prepared to rescue Kari and Tk. Entering into the Shadow Realm, they soon faced a giant maze. It didn't take long for them to beat it and continue on with their journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they turned the corner, our friends met a not so friendly monster. It was the Battle Ox. "What is that," asked Tai.  
  
"It's a Battle Ox," exclaimed Seto.  
  
"A what," yelled Izzy.  
  
"A Battle Ox," repeated Yugi. "We'll explain it later." He dodged the Battle Ox's attack. Then to make it worse two more appeared.  
  
"Damn it," said Joey. He leaped out of the way.  
  
"This is going to be a challenge," mumble Hoshi. She drew her sword and attacked the first Battle Ox. Meanwhile Yami was going something similar to the other two Battle Ox. Hoshi slashed the first Battle Ox in half. It fell down in a thump and disappeared. Turing around, Hoshi when to help Yami with the other two. "Light Wave," yelled Hoshi, releasing the same attack she used on Pegasus. The wave of light focused and raced to the two Battle Oxen tearing them to pieces before they faded and turned into dust.  
  
"Well that was interesting," mumble Sora.  
  
"I agree with you," whispered Tea.  
  
As Hoshi put away her blade, an image appeared in front of her. It was Pegasus. Hoshi was surprise at first and then hiss. "Where is Kari and Tk," she hissed at him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the princess, her husband, and the Yugi-boy. Ah all of their little friends too," said Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus," growled everyone.  
  
*I really wonder if they practice that," thought Hoshi. Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at Pegasus. "Well, were are they," she demanded.  
  
"Were are who," asked Pegasus.  
  
"Kari and Tk," yelled Hoshi.  
  
"Oh those two," said Pegasus, "They're just 'hanging' around." He moved away. Another image came up. It showed Kari and Tk, unconscious, hanging over a pit of crocodiles. Hoshi's eyes widen in horror. Around her everyone was doing the same. Pegasus came back on to the screen. "Better hurry up. The clock is ticking."  
  
"What clock," asked Yami.  
  
"The one that said if you don't rescue your friends they'll either become crocodile food that or part of my new collection of souls," said Pegasus. With a chuckle he and the screen disappeared.  
  
"Damn you Pegasus," yell Tai.  
  
~~Hours Later~~ Hoshi's POV~~  
  
Night had fallen though it was hard to tell since it's always pitch black here. We decided camp for the rest of the night. We had faced just monsters so far. Battle Oxen, Claw Reachers, Dark Assassin, Magical Ghosts, and all of Pegasus's toons. Damn the next time I see Pegasus; I'm going to rip his toon cards in half. They were the hardest to destroy. Grr.  
  
I wonder how much time we will have before.. No don't think about that. Why does he always ruin my life? Why?!  
  
Everyone is asleep now. I took first watch. It reminds me of the first time I was trapped in the shadow realm. Stupid Pegasus. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. This was going to be a loooooooooong trip.  
  
We will get though this. I know we will. But than why do I feel so worried?  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Breakfast is being severed. I still have that feeling that something is going to happen. Yami clearly sensed it. He has been looking at me all morning with worry clearly written on his face. I could help but giggle at the sight. He still the same after 5,000 years, hasn't change on bit. He just like Yamato. Both are overprotective of me.  
  
"Let's get going," said Seto.  
  
I wonder what we are going to face today. I hope it isn't something annoying.  
  
~~Minutes Later~~  
  
Damn it. I just had to open my big mouth. At least it isn't a giant maze or something. Just some monsters. A Man-eater plant, Unknown Warrior of Fiend, Baron of the Fiend Sword, and Terra the Terrible. Yami and I manage to defeat them easily. What surprised me was that Yugi's powers are developing very fast. He manage to destroy the Man-eater plant. These monster are getting better and stronger. I don't like it at all.  
  
~~One Hour Later~~  
  
This was not good. No really this is not good. We just finish dealing with some monster and a new trap comes up. What are luck. This time it is a little easier. I mean all we have to do is cross on a bridge over a pit of molten lava. It's not that bad. What I'm I talking about of course this is bad. I never liked heights before. There's no reason to start liking them now. Right?  
  
Yes I made it cross safely. I'm never going to do that again. I wonder what is going to happen next.  
  
~~Five minutes ago~~ Out of Hoshi's POV~~  
  
Everyone stared at the new hurdle. "We have to do that," asked Matt in disbelief.  
  
"That what it looks like," remarked Izzy.  
  
"No way," said Joey. "You got to be joking."  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking," asked Izzy.  
  
"No," said Yugi.  
  
Yami looked at Hoshi from early this morning he was worried. Hoshi seemed trouble about something and wasn't saying anything about it. It was getting worried. The last time Hoshi did this something bad happened.  
  
"Do we really have to do this," asked Tea.  
  
"One mistake and we go falling," said Tristan.  
  
"Right," said Seto.  
  
"Wonderful," mumble Sora.  
  
"I guess we better start crossing," said Hoshi. She let out a small sigh and headed for the bridge.  
  
~~Minutes later~~  
  
Everyone successfully got across the bridge. But they weren't out of the woods just yet. There was a big batch of monster waiting for them at the end.  
  
Joey groaned, "They never give up do they?"  
  
"Nope," said Tai with a sigh.  
  
"Let's get this over with," said Hoshi. She drew her sword and darted towards the monsters. *Wonderful more monsters. This is really starting to bug me.*  
  
Once again drawing her sword she leaped into battle. Yugi and Yami right behind her. In a matter of no time the three of them had defeated all the monster.  
  
"Wow Yugi. You're getting better at using your powers," commented Hoshi.  
  
"I have to agree, Aibou," said Yami nodding in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," said Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys look at this," said Tea. Everyone looked at Tea. Standing in front of her was a huge door. On top of the door there was a sphinx.  
  
"What is that," asked Tristan.  
  
"It's a sphinx," said Izzy, "But its only a myth. But than again with everything I've seen so far anything is possible."  
  
"Greetings young children. I did not think you would have gotten this far. Pegasus's castle draws near are you ready to face your next challenge," asked the sphinx.  
  
"What challenge," asked Joey.  
  
"My challenge," purred the sphinx, "I'm Nagare, the youngest of sphinx sisters that you will meet. Master Pegasus has requested that I guard this gate. As you get closer to the castle you met my sister if you manage to get past me."  
  
"What do we have to," asked Yami.  
  
"Simple," said Nagare, "I will give you a riddle. You have as long as you like to solve it. But remember time is against you. And should you fail to give me the correct answer I will get to eat all of you. Give me the correct answer and you will continue forward. Agree?"  
  
"Agree," said Yami, "So what's the riddle?"  
  
"Patience young pharaoh," purred Nagare. "But here is the riddle. I eat all my life but when I drink I die."  
  
A puzzle look appeared on everyone's face. This was going to be harder than they thought. Nagare smiled, looks like she'll be having roasted human for dinner tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Done at last. Sorry for the late update. As I said earlier I started school again so updates are going to slow down a bit. Ok? That all I can think of for now please review! ^_~  
  
P.S. I does anyone know the answer to the riddle. If you do tell me and if it's correct I'll honor you in the next chapter. Let's see who get its right. Hmm? 


	11. Chapter 11 Riddles part 2

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
All right here we go. I congratulate Mathais-8888 and Rachel Tobiason for getting the riddle right. Congratulate!  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh or the little bit of Cardcaptor. I do own what ever does  
  
( ) my notes "Talking" *Thoughts* ~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc. / Yugi's thought to yami / // Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time  
  
"Greetings young children. I did not think you would have gotten this far. Pegasus's castle draws near are you ready to face your next challenge," asked the sphinx.  
  
"What challenge," asked Joey.  
  
"My challenge," purred the sphinx, "I'm Nagare, the youngest of sphinx sisters that you will meet. Master Pegasus has requested that I guard this gate. As you get closer to the castle you met my sister if you manage to get past me."  
  
"What do we have to," asked Yami.  
  
"Simple," said Nagare, "I will give you a riddle. You have as long as you like to solve it. But remember time is against you. And should you fail to give me the correct answer I will get to eat all of you. Give me the correct answer and you will continue forward. Agree?"  
  
"Agree," said Yami, "So what's the riddle?"  
  
"Patience young pharaoh," purred Nagare. "But here is the riddle. I eat all my life but when I drink I die."  
  
A puzzle look appeared on everyone's face. This was going to be harder than they thought. Nagare smiled, looks like she'll be having roasted human for dinner tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I eat all my life but when I drink I die, huh," said Izzy.  
  
"As anyone hear of that riddle before," asked Tai. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"This I going to be harder than," mumble Hoshi.  
  
~*~That Night~*~  
  
Nightfall came fast as Seto set up camp. Wit the help of Yamato they made dinner. Everyone else was focusing on trying to figure out the riddle.  
  
"You have any idea what the answer to the riddle is," Yamato asked Seto.  
  
Seto shook his head, "I never heard of such a riddle before. It's a new one to me."  
  
"Same here." Seto struck a match and ignite the wood. Soon the fire was going. Meanwhile Hoshi sat far away from the group puzzled by the riddle. The lighting of the fire caught her attention. As the fire grew and crackled sparks, something clicked in Hoshi's head. She walked up to Nagare.  
  
"So child do you have an answer," purred Nagare.  
  
"I do," said Hoshi.  
  
*What is Hoshi thinking? Does she have an answer,* thought everyone.  
  
Hoshi smiled, "The answer to your riddle is fire. Fire eats the oxygen in the air to live. But when it drinks it died. Water extinguish the fire, causing it to died."  
  
Nagare looked at Hoshi shocked that a young girl could solve one of her hardest riddles. She sighed in defeat the gates open and she said bitterly, "You may proceed."  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi.  
  
"How did you figure it out, Hoshi," asked Seto.  
  
"Simple when you lit the fire it crackled and grew. The answer just popped into my head from there."  
  
"She see a fire and the answer pops into her head and we have been sitting here for hours trying to figure it out and she solves it in five seconds," mumble Joey.  
  
"Lighten up Joey," said Yugi, "At least we didn't become dinner for a hungry sphinx."  
  
"I know. So tell me how does Hoshi figure out these things so fast."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her."  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Everyone set up camp for the night after pasting through Nagare's gate. In the shadow a monster that looked like a clown stood watching the DD and Yugioh crew as the fell asleep. Giggling the clown took out a blue power and scattered over the children as they continue to sleep. Giggling the clown disappeared. This would be fun to feed upon the dreams of these sweet children.  
  
~~Dream world~~  
  
"This is weird, said Joey. He looked around. He was back home.  
  
"Big brother!" Joey turned around. His little sister was running up to him.  
  
*What is going on here,* thought Joey., *I thought I was in the shadow realm.*  
  
"Come on big brother," said Serenity. (Sp?) She dragged him to the bus stop and climbed on. Soon they got off at a familiar beach. "Remember this place Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded his head. Was he back home with his sister at the very same beach he promised to take her to again? Or was it all a dream. Suddenly the sky grew dark as a storm began to brew in the ocean. The was a scream as Joey looked just in time to see his little sister being pulled into the ocean and swept away with the strong current. Joey jumped in to save her but never got that far. The current pulled him back to the beach as Joey watch helplessly as his sister began to drown under the strong current. "No.....NO...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey slammed his fists into the ground.  
  
~~Somewhere else~~  
  
Yami looked around. He was in ancient Egypt again. The scene whirled and formed the Shadow Realm. Upon there he saw Hoshi and Yugi ripped to pieces by a monster. "No," whispered Yami as he saw the two people who mean the most to him killed. At the same time Hoshi and Yugi were going through something similar, as was everyone else. Their love ones killed right before their eyes and them not being able to help in any way.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi looked around. This had to be a dream, wait not a dream a nightmare. This can't be real. Hoshi put her hand over her heart. *This ISN'T real. Yami and Yugi hearts beat as one with me and I know that they are still alive. THIS IS JUST AN ILLISION!*  
  
Hoshi looked around for a way out of this mess. There was no way out. "hehe." Hoshi stopped, in the wind someone was giggling. Then something hit her full force. Images of the past and the present flashed before Hoshi's eye. Every bad and horrible memories flash in Hoshi's mind as she dropped to the ground trying to rid her mind of those memories.  
  
Summoning her power she said, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! Digital attack!" A white light filled the area as Hoshi found herself back at camp with everyone else.  
  
Tai sat up. "What happen," he asked. The last thing he remember was that he saw Kari and Agumon died right before his eyes. Everyone else started to wake up too.  
  
Hoshi blinked she didn't understand what happen. "hehe." Hoshi looked up there was that giggling again. There standing in the darkness was a clown. Hoshi gasped, "It's the Dream Clown."  
  
The others looked at it. "You mean the thing is what cause that nightmare," asked Yugi.  
  
"That what it sound like to me," answered Tristan.  
  
"It's bad enough that Pegasus is back and out to kill us. But now a clown is toying with our minds too," complained Joey.  
  
"You said it," mumbled Sora.  
  
Yugi focused an energy attack in his hands. "It looks like it doesn't know that we broke his spell just yet. How about we destroy him fast," he commented.  
  
"Sound good to me," said Seto.  
  
Yugi let go of the attack, "Heaven's Light!" The attack spiral up to the Dream Clown. It gasped as the attack came towards him. There was no time to dodge it. The clown to full force of the attack ripping him to pieces. Yugi looked at where the clown was standing. A serious looked was on his face. "Never toy with my friends and family Pegasus. I let you go the first time. I'm not going to let that happen again."  
  
~~Pegasus's Lair~~  
  
"I hear you Yugi-boy, but time is slowly clicking away. You and your sister are the only thing left. Once I have you power nothing will stop me. Nothing you hear me," said Pegasus with an evil laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Our group of friends made their way onward. Which each step they seem to make it closer to Pegasus's castle. But once again there was a gate stopping them. Once again there was a sphinx awaiting there for them. She looked just like Nagare but older.  
  
"Greetings young child. I assume that if you made this far you have beaten my sister. I'm Neo the second of the sphinx sisters," said Neo.  
  
"Another sphinx. Man how many more are you," asked Yamato.  
  
"That I can not tell you. You will have to find that out yourself. Here is my riddle. See if you can solve it. Thorn, Stew, Shout, and Seat what I'm I?"  
  
"Huh what that suppose to mean," asked Izzy.  
  
"Figure out the riddle and you will get four answer. I await you answers when ever you are ready," said Neo. She settled down on her perch.  
  
~*~  
  
So does any one know the answer. Sorry if I mess it up a bit. I don't remember the real way it goes so I kinda made another way. don't worry it the same answers it may just be another version of what you hear. Sorry if I made Yugi a little OOC when facing the Dream Clown. I had someone destroy the Dream Clown. I gave Hoshi a lot of the spotlight in this chapter already and I didn't want to use her again and Yami didn't see the right person to put in there at the moment. Oh well. Please Review.  
  
P.S. I'll take riddles the more riddles the more chapter I can make with them. 


	12. Notice 2

Hey there. No I'm not dead. Sorry this isn't a chapter either. I promise the chapter 12 will be out soon. I'm still writing it. Any way the next chapter of High School Days should be out. If you haven't been keeping track, I've posted three new chapters for that story since the last notice.  
  
When I said I was rewriting this thing, I really meant it. The story is still the same it's just that I'm not going to writing the entire chronicles. Okay? So this so called chapter is to find a new name for my story, seeing that I can't keep it Past, Present, Future Chronicles since I'm not going to write it. So review and tell me what I should change the name to. Okay? I promise that next chapter will be out soon. And go and read, "Everything has a Reason". Another Yami and Hoshi but with a twist. It's a side Story from this one. 


	13. Chapter 12 Desert

Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present By Nagareboshi  
  
Hey I'm back. The rewriting is coming along slowly and I got some knew fanfics I want to try out soon, that is after I finish the rough draft. Okay. The last chapter didn't count. I kinda screw up the riddle. I think only one person got it right.  
  
**Looks at the reviews**  
  
Uh yeah. I think it was Sabril and of course Kaira. When I find the real riddle I'll change it.  
  
Also I don't own digimon or yu gi oh I do own what ever does  
  
( ) my notes "Talking" *Thoughts* ~*~*~*~ Flashbacks dreams etc. / Yugi's thought to yami / // Yami to yugi //  
  
~*~  
  
Last time  
  
Our group of friends made their way onward. Which each step they seem to make it closer to Pegasus's castle. But once again there was a gate stopping them. Once again there was a sphinx awaiting there for them. She looked just like Nagare but older.  
  
"Greetings young child. I assume that if you made this far you have beaten my sister. I'm Neo the second of the sphinx sisters," said Neo.  
  
"Another sphinx. Man how many more are you," asked Yamato.  
  
"That I cannot tell you. You will have to find that out yourself. Here is my riddle. See if you can solve it. Thorn, Stew, Shout, and Seat what I'm I?"  
  
"Huh what that suppose to mean," asked Izzy.  
  
"Figure out the riddle and you will get four answer. I await you answers when ever you are ready," said Neo. She settled down on her perch.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are those things suppose to mean," said Joey.  
  
"Good question," replied Yugi.  
  
They had been thinking about the riddle for quite awhile. Meanwhile Izzy was typing away at his computer. "Izzy what are you doing," asked Tai.  
  
"Nothing," Izzy. He was really playing a de-scramble game on his computer.  
  
His computer punched out the next bunch of words. Thorn, Stew, Shout, and Seat, what I'm I? Hint: You use it when lost. Izzy blinked. *You use it when you're lost. This is exactly like Neo's riddle,* thought Izzy. His eyes fell on compass that was next to him. Izzy's eyes widen as he began to put the pieces together. *That's it! Thorn, Stew, Shout, and Seat are the four points of a compass. North, West, South, and East.* Izzy jumped up.  
  
Sora looked to see her friend jump up. "Izzy is something wrong," she asked. Izzy looked up to Neo.  
  
"The answer to your riddle Neo would be the four points on a compass. North, South, East and West," said Izzy.  
  
"No," hissed Neo. The gates below her opened. "That is right," she said with a scowl on her face. "You may pass."  
  
"Izzy you're a genius," said Matt hugging his friend.  
  
"Uh thanks," said Izzy. He blushed at the praise he was getting.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami blinked twice. He was getting one of those déjà vu things Yugi was telling him about. The shadow realm went from the usual darkness to a sandy desert. It was just like the time when he, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Mai set out to find Seto when he was trapped in his own game.  
  
"How do we get across this," said Tai.  
  
"Very good question. Any idea," asked Seto.  
  
Matt looked at his sister, "Any spells you know Hoshi?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "Not really."  
  
"Well we have two choices in front of us," said Yami. "Cross the desert or stay here. But neither one sound good. If we across we have no idea how long it is or what is waiting for us, whether it's a trap or more monsters. If we stay here then it just sealed Kari and Tk's fate."  
  
"You're right," said Joey. "None of them sounds good."  
  
"So then what do we do," said Tea.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice," said Yugi. "We can't leave Tk and Kari hanging like that."  
  
Meanwhile while the others were trying to figure out what to do, Hoshi walked up to the desert. *It's real alright,* she thought. *There's the smell of sand on the wind. Out of all of us, Yami and I are probably the ones most likely to survive this encounter. Is this what Pegasus is planning? To make sure only me and Yami get to the end.* Hoshi eyes scanned the desert. *Without any water what so ever we won't last long. Even with the water we have. Then there's what Yami pointed out. We don't know what's on the other side waiting for us.* Suddenly Hoshi felt something in her hand appeared one of her cards; Sand. Hoshi eyes widen. *Or do we? Sand is an attack card though mostly use for a defense. It also has the ability to move though cracks and large area like Shadow.* Hoshi felt another card behind Sand. Moving it she found the Shadow Card. That's when it clicked together. *Shadow has ability to move large areas like Sand. It also can locate any one's shadows. That's it! Sand can move though the sand looking for any traps what so ever and point them out. Shadow can locate any monster's shadow.*  
  
"Sand and Shadow hear my call. Your mistress calls you forth. Unleash your powers and find a way for us to across the desert. Shadow, Sand I command you to release!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see two spirits come for nowhere. Both of them leaped into the sand. It was only a matter of minutes before they returned. Glowing a bright white they disappeared.  
  
"What just happen," said Matt as he and the others watch two cards float pass them and towards Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi grabbed the two cards and said, "Just a little help from these two cards. They said nothing is out there and it's a very long trip before we hit the next obstacle. They couldn't figure out what the next obstacle is for there was some kind of magic that is stronger then theirs that was stopping them."  
  
"Well that answer the question about if there's anything across waiting for us," said Sora.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Tai.  
  
"Tai," said Hoshi, "Has your trip to the digital world taught you nothing. We still need a way to across the desert. If we go by foot, we'll run out of water. And I can't just go and make water all the time seeing that I will have to save on the magic."  
  
"She's right," said Izzy, "We don't have much water left."  
  
"And without water we won't last long in the desert," said Tristan.  
  
"So we're still stuck here," finished Yugi.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
"Yugi..Yugi.." Yugi looked around. He wasn't with the group anymore. *Where am I,* he thought.  
  
"We're in your unconscious mind," came the voice again.  
  
"We are," said Yugi.  
  
"Yes we are," came the voice again. Yugi noticed it sounded familiar somehow. It was calm and cool, yet friendly and at the same time very serious.  
  
"Who are you," he asked.  
  
"I am a friend that will help you," said the voice. Yugi felt like he could trust this voice yet he still had his doubts.  
  
"Can I trust you," he asked.  
  
"That depends on you Yugi, whether you trust my information or not. But I'm telling you off hand that I can be trust. Just listen to your heart, you know that I'm a friend. So heard me out," said the voice.  
  
"Alright," said Yugi. The voice was right about one thing. In his heart he knew he could trust this voice. It was the same feeling he had when he first met Yami.  
  
"I'm telling this to Yugi because you have the power to get your friends across the desert. There's a path that goes under the desert. But only a pure light mage can open it. No one has used it in centuries. Not even Pegasus knows of this path."  
  
"Really," said Yugi.  
  
"Yes now listen carefully. Nightfall is the only time you can perform this spell, so tomorrow night you need to perform this spell after everyone's asleep. Say these words, Within the darkness is path of light, reveal thy self. I call forth the path of light."  
  
"Within the darkness is a path of light, reveal thy self. I call forth the path of light," repeated Yugi.  
  
"That's it," said the voice, "Now go back to your friends. They'll be waking soon and heed my warning. Just because it's the path of light doesn't mean there isn't any dangers lucking around. Stay on the path and you will be fine. Venture off it and it means sudden death."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi woke up with a start. Looking around he was back with his friends. *Was it all a dream or not,* he asked himself. Yugi got out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up. Looking around again he found Hoshi awake, which wasn't surprising since Hoshi could get up with sun if she wanted to. He also saw that Yami was slowly beginning to wake. Another thing that didn't surprise him since both he and Yami usually get up around the same time. Beside him, Joey was still dreaming of food. The others were still sounds asleep though it looked like a few were beginning to stir.  
  
Yugi looked around again. *Was it really a dream,* he thought, *Or was it real? I guess I'll find out tonight.*  
  
~*~Nightfall~*~  
  
The day passed by quickly. The others sat all day thinking of a way to get across. Soon everyone was asleep and that was then when Yugi tried the spell.  
  
"Within the darkness is a path of light, reveal thy self. I call forth the path of light," said Yugi repeating the words he learned. To his amazement the ground began to shake and everyone was woken up with a shock.  
  
"What the," said Joey, he was cut of as the ground below them began to shake and a pathway made of light was formed.  
  
"Oh my," said Sora.  
  
"Oh my would not be the word I would use," said Hoshi, "But would someone like to explain what is going on and why there is a path made of completely light energy in front of us?"  
  
"Uh that would be me," said Yugi. Everyone blinked and looked at him. Yugi blushed a light red and continued, "It's hard to explain, but last night someone told about this spell and that it could only be used at night. So since we didn't have anything else I thought it wouldn't hurt to try it since it was the only left to try."  
  
"Yugi you took a risk and it work," said Joey.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for. My sister is waiting for us. Let's go," said Tai. He took off towards the road as all of the DD sweatdrop.  
  
"Is he always like this," asked Seto.  
  
"Only when it comes to his sister," said Sora. "But he goes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy over board."  
  
"I agree," said Tea.  
  
"But he's right about one thing," said Matt.  
  
"What," asked everyone.  
  
"We need to hurry up. Who knows how much time we have left," said Matt.  
  
"Ah that's right. Let's go," said Izzy.  
  
They took off after Tai. *Well I hope this next obstacle is the last," thought Yugi, *I don't want this to continue any longer.*  
  
~*~  
  
There all done. Like I said sorry about thanking so long. Any way I need your help.  
  
I'm not writing the entire chronicles so I need a new name for my story. I need a one more riddle for this story. Who do you want to solve the riddle? Last how should I end this?  
  
Okay that's all.  
  
Merry Christmas and don't forget to review! 


End file.
